


An Angel for Christmas

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Melissa McCall has a secret she needs to tell Argent





	An Angel for Christmas

Twas a frosty, white morning and Melissa McCall had some business to attend to. She had a very big secret that she needed to tell Christ. She was tired of him not knowing. So she got out of bed and went to the kitchen where he was making cold SALAMI and spaghetti hot pockets for their annual Christmas party.  
“Hello honey,” Christ said, his hands covered in meat and sauce.  
Melissa stood before him. “I have a secret. Not even Scorch knows.”  
“Scott?”  
“I said what I said.”  
He nodded. “Tell me.”  
She took a deep breath. “I- I- I’m…” but she shook her head. “It’ll be easier to show you. Come with me.”   
She grabbed his meaty hand and pulled him along, taking him to a dirty warehouse parking lot in the middle of nowhere.  
“What are we doing here?” he asked.  
She smiled. “This is where I imagined killing Scram.”  
“Scott?”   
Melissa screamed a piercing scream. “I SAID WHAT I SAID!”  
“Okay,” Christopher Argent said, crying a little.  
“Watch me soar,” Melissa said, and burst out her wings and took to the skies.   
“You!” He called. “You’re an angel!!!”  
She screeched like a bird. “I sure am!” She landed beside him.  
“You’re a beautiful angel!” he said in awe.  
She nodded. “I am. I was appointed by Daddy Jesus and he said to be an angel and help people. He also said I never needed to help Slushie because he is dead and I never loved him anyway.”  
“Well what do you do?” he asked, licking the meat chunks off his fingers.  
She shrugged. “I,” she posed like a superhero, “fight,” she posed again, “CRIME.”   
“Really!?!?!?!?!”   
She smiled and cawed like a raven. “I fight off the bad guys and when they fight back I spray gasoline in their eyes. The gasoline comes from my fingertips.”  
“REALLY!?!?!?”  
She stuck her hand out and doused a perfectly rendered dummy of Scott McCall in gasoline. She pulled a match from her armpit pocket and lit it, igniting her stupid son in flames of glory.  
“That’s beautiful,” Christ said, sobbing at the magnificence. “Just in time for Christmas!”  
“Yes, yes it is.”  
And they kissed and then Melissa carried him all the way home where continued making the hot pockets. And Scott’s burning dummy body started a forest fire and the police dug up his real body and put him on trial. He was found guilty for arson and his dead body was put into prison.


End file.
